


Taking Advantage of Opportunities

by Spikedluv



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard runs into McKay on another visit to the Ancient outpost in Antarctica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage of Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been looking for pre-Atlantis McShep. There isn’t much out there, so I wrote one. *g*
> 
> Thanks: To truly_tazi and msgordo for the most excellent beta! You are both gems among—uh—other shiny stuff.
> 
> Written: March 30, 2005

John wasn’t sure if he’d been saddled with transporting personnel, supplies, and equipment between McMurdo and the Ancient outpost in Antarctica because General O’Neill asked for him, or because it was a boring run and no one else wanted it. He’d just dropped off a shipment of supplies and was scheduled to ferry some of the scientists back to McMurdo in the morning, so he’d been assigned quarters for the night.

John ate a solitary supper in the cafeteria and then retired to his quarters. He’d brought a book along to read and he figured he’d drop off around page four and get a good night’s sleep. Unfortunately, everything felt so...alien. And the fact that he had this mysterious ‘gene’ didn’t make him feel any more comfortable about it. In fact, all it did was remind him of the invitation to join the expedition to Atlantis. The one he hadn’t accepted yet, despite O’Neill’s...’encouragement’.

O’Neill had been doing this—going through the Stargate—for seven years, and known about it for eight. John had just found out that it was possible to travel to other worlds through a Stargate. As exciting as it might be to visit other worlds and return to tell about it, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for a trip that could turn out to be one-way. And what did he have to offer, really? The gene was the only reason they wanted...needed him. Whoever was in charge of the military contingent would be thrilled, he was sure, to have John included.

With a sigh of resignation, John closed the book and placed it beside him on the bed. A long, tiring workout was just what he needed to shut both mind and body down, but he doubted that a weight room was part of the amenities the outpost offered. John decided to work off some energy by going for a walk. Despite the late hour he passed several scientists and heard others speaking from inside the labs that lined the hallway.

John meandered around the outpost with no destination in mind, but his feet finally brought him to the place he’d subconsciously been headed all along—the chair room. The lights were on, which probably meant that someone was working in there. He wasn’t surprised. With everything they still didn’t know about Ancient technology, the scientists were working round the clock to learn everything they could before the expedition left.

John walked over to the chair and stared at it. Stupid chair, he thought, recalling his surprise when he’d ignored Dr. Beckett’s, “Major, please don’t,” with his naive ‘what could possibly happen’ attitude, and sat in the chair, causing it to activate. He remembered his own shocked, “Did I do that?” and the General’s aggrieved, “I said don’t touch anything,” as he absently reached a hand out to the chair.

A grouchy, “Don’t touch the chair,” interrupted his movement.

He held his hands up. “Not touching.”

John turned to see Dr. McKay standing just inside the doorway, ignoring him as he muttered to himself and fiddled with something he held in his hands. John tamped down the urge to take a step closer to McKay so he could get a better look at the object he was working on. From where he stood it resembled one of those automatic car door openers that you affixed to your key chain. He must have made a noise, because McKay glanced up from his examination of the item as if he just realized he wasn’t alone. His brow furrowed.

“Who...? Oh, Major,” he dismissed John once more and turned his attention back to the key chain thingy, as John had decided to call it. “Definitely don’t touch the chair.” He started to move past John, then paused. He lifted his head and looked at John appraisingly.

John looked around the room just to confirm that McKay was looking at him, then asked, “What?”

“Wanna touch something else?” McKay asked, nearly bouncing with excitement. It was amazing how the lack of a frown and the glitter of excitement in his eyes could change McKay’s face. John felt an unexpected frisson of desire at the utterly gleeful expression.

“That’s a little personal, don’t you think?” John drawled.

McKay rolled his eyes. “This.” He held the thingy out. “The workers found it when they were clearing out one of the unused rooms so we could set up another lab, and I’ve been trying to figure out what it does. To no avail, obviously.”

McKay looked at him expectantly. John looked from him to the thingy. “You know, I really don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because it could be anything.”

“Well, of course it could be anything, that’s the point of studying it, but we won’t know until you _touch_ it.”

“What if it’s a bomb?” John suggested, just to see McKay’s reaction. He remembered all too well the drone that the chair fired at him on his first visit to the outpost.

McKay looked worried for a second, then said, “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re just supposed to activate it, not blow something up.”

“What if activating it arms it?” John didn’t really believe what he was saying—from what he’d heard, the Ancients wouldn’t have left detonators and live charges just lying around...he hoped—but he was having fun winding McKay up. Was it nice? Maybe not, but he wasn’t bored anymore.

“Then you _dis_ arm it,” McKay shot back.

“How?”

“I don’t know, think happy thoughts!”

“Happy thoughts?” John smirked.

“Look, if you’re going on this expedition, you can’t be afraid to touch....”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Number one, I’m not afraid, and number two, who said I was going on this expedition?”

McKay’s expression slid from annoyance to disbelief. “Wha—? You’re kidding, right? Why wouldn’t you go?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” John said. “Walking through a Stargate to another galaxy, not knowing what we’ll find, or if we’ll even be able to get back home? Hmm, why wouldn’t I want to go?”

“Exactly! Can you even imagine the things we’ll find over there?” McKay began excitedly.

“No. And I don’t care, either.”

“But.... The lost city of Atlantis. How could you not care?”

“How long have you known about the Stargate?”

“Um, years. Why?”

“I’ve know for....” He checked his watch. “Two weeks, three days, and eighteen hours. You’ll just have to excuse me if I’m not as batshit excited about it as you are.”

“Did you say ‘batshit’?”

“I just want to fly, okay? That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.”

“The Ancients had a flying city, I’ll bet they had space ships!”

John rolled his eyes, but didn’t answer.

McKay’s shoulders slumped. “That is so unfair. I’d kill to be able to make some of this stuff work, and you’ve got the gene and you don’t even care! How much does that suck?”

John took pity on McKay and placed his hand over top the device McKay held. A slight hum and light shining between his fingers indicated that he’d activated it.

“You did it,” McKay spoke reverently, his face glowing.

“Good genes,” John replied facetiously, despite his body tightening at the expression of pure passion on McKay’s face. He wondered what McKay looked like when he came, whether he’d have that same rapturous expression on his face. He imagined McKay saying his name in just that same tone of voice as John slid into him....

“Whoa! I wonder what that is?”

A holographic image had just appeared in the air between them. They both stared at it, trying to figure out what they were seeing.

“Is that...?” McKay broke off, but John didn’t miss the shocked disbelief as they viewed two men in the throes of passion.

It took John a moment more to recognize that the two men were himself and Dr. McKay, and to realize that it was a holographic representation of the tryst he was currently imagining.

“The Ancients had...porn? Gay porn?” McKay’s voice actually squeaked.

John immediately blocked the image from his mind, and then began silently shouting, ‘turn off, turn off, turn off’. The holographic image disappeared, and the lights on the device shut off. John removed his hand and squeezed it into a fist to keep from shaking. McKay didn’t notice, as he immediately turned his attention to the non-functioning device.

“Oh, no! What happened? It turned off. Turn it back on!” he commanded, eyes wide.

Yeah, _right_ , John thought, taking a step backwards. “I’d love to stay and play, but I have an early flight in the morning.”

“Major....”

John turned and left hurriedly, needing to get as far away from McKay and that stupid mind-reading device, or whatevertheheck it was, as was humanly possible. By the time he’d gotten to his quarters, his burgeoning erection had gone completely soft.

*~*~*

  
Rodney ran after Major Sheppard, but lost him somewhere along corridor C. Panting heavily from the run, he rested against the wall to give himself time to catch his breath. Damn that man! Rodney thought. He didn’t care if Major John Sheppard was the hottest thing to hit Antarctica since the Ancients left, he was a royal pain in the ass!

Undeterred, Rodney headed back towards the chair room, peeking into every lab until he found someone with the gene to help him turn the hologram-projecting device back on.

“Carson!”

Carson looked up from the microscope, frowned, and then returned to what he had been doing before Rodney had interrupted him. Rodney ignored the fact that Carson was ignoring _him_.

“I need you to touch something.”

“Can’t it wait, Rodney?” Carson asked without looking up from the sample he was examining. “I’ve got a lot of my own work to do, too, you know.”

“I know, I know, but I just need you to touch it so I can study it.”

With a sigh, Carson relented. He sat up and glared at Rodney. “Don’t whine. Here, give it to me.”

Rodney handed the device over, and Carson concentrated. Suddenly, it lit up.

“Oh, excellent!” Just as Rodney reached for it, a holographic display appeared. “Oh, crap.” Images began to flash past before Rodney could grab the device and run. He frowned. None of them were...sexual in nature.

“Oh, good lord,” Carson said, after a particularly bloody image appeared, and suddenly the holographic images shut off, though the device stayed lit.

“What was that?” Rodney asked.

Carson looked a bit surprised. “Uh, well, my mother, for one.”

“Your mother?” Thank god it hadn’t been pornographic, Rodney thought.

“Yes, I’ve been meaning to call her.”

Rodney waved his hand in a hurry up gesture. “All right, all right, and the others?”

“Well, I think the one image was a quite graphic representation of a surgical procedure I wanted to read up on....”

“So, you’re saying this was basically your _to-do list_?” Rodney asked incredulously.

Carson shrugged. “It seems so.”

Rodney frowned as Carson handed him the device. Almost immediately, an image of him punching Major Sheppard in the nose appeared. Rodney hid the device behind his back.

“He, um, annoyed me earlier,” he explained to a nonplused Carson. “I’ll get going now. I need to study this further,” he said, scurrying out of the room. Holy shit! A holographic to-do list! That was...actually kind of weird. The Ancients must have had a lot of time on their hands, Rodney thought as he headed back to his lab.

Suddenly he stopped walking. When Major Sheppard had held the device, the holographic image had shown two men having sex. Did that mean _that_ was on Major Sheppard’s to-do list? Rodney wondered if the image was somehow stored in memory. It would have to be, for the device to function as a to-do list. He hurried back to his office to see if he could bring up the stored images.

Thirty minutes later he was no closer to pulling them up. He wondered if the images were keyed to the person who had stored them. He wanted to know how this device worked, and Major Sheppard could help him. And now he had the perfect reason to search out the Major. There was no way he’d want that image stored in the device. Rodney was actually doing him a favor.

With that in mind, Rodney checked the records and determined what quarters had been assigned to the Major, and then hurried off. Outside the door, Rodney took a deep breath, and then knocked.

There was a moment of silence, and then an annoyed, “Yeah?”

Rodney opened the door and stepped inside Sheppard’s temporary quarters. Sheppard glared at Rodney.

“I’m not helping you.”

“You’re not sleeping, either,” Rodney pointed out, glancing at the book Sheppard held.

Sheppard sighed. “Not yet, but I’m trying to.”

Rodney closed the door behind him. “Just a couple minutes of your time.” He tossed the device to Sheppard who automatically caught it, and then looked at it in horror before tossing it back to Rodney.

Rodney held the device up. “I think I’ve figured out what it is,” he said smugly. “Curious?”

“No.”

“Not even a tiny bit?”

Sheppard crossed his arms over his chest and gave Rodney a stubborn glare.

“Well, I’ll tell you anyway. It’s a holographic to-do list,” he announced.

“To-do list?” Sheppard sounded skeptical.

“Yes. I had Carson turn it on, and it seems he has to call his mother. You, on the other hand....”

“What’s your point?” Sheppard cut him off.

Rodney waved the device at Sheppard. “I think the image is still on here.”

“Your reasoning?” Sheppard asked, though he didn’t sound as if he disagreed.

“Well, it’s a to-do list. Most things stay on your to-do list, whether hand-written or electronic, until you take them off. Now, I’ve tried to access the images—unsuccessfully—so I’m guessing that they’re probably keyed to the person who ‘made’ them. But, it’s possible that someone who has the gene, and can work this technology better than I’m able to, might have access to all the images stored in here.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting, Major, that you might want to cross this item off your to-do list.” He tossed the device back to Sheppard.

“How do I do that?”

“I don’t know. Try thinking about viewing your to-do list, see if it comes back up,” Rodney suggested.

“You don’t even know if it’s still on here?” Sheppard’s tone was incredulous.

“No, but do you really want to take that chance?” Rodney asked impatiently.

Sheppard sighed. “All right, but you have to leave the room.”

“What? No way! I want to see how it works.”

“Fine, then nothing you _see_ leaves this room. _And_ we never mention it again. Ever.” Sheppard stared at him until Rodney relented.

“Fine, I agree, now get to it.” He waved at the device, eager to see how it functioned.

Sheppard stared at the device and suddenly the holographic image appeared. “Now what?”

“I don’t know, think it gone.”

A moment later, the image disappeared.

“Do you think it’s gone?”

“Try pulling it back up again.”

The holographic image popped up.

“Damn it!”

“Okay, okay.” Rodney seated himself on the edge of the bed. “Try thinking it _done_.”

The image disappeared. Then reappeared.

“This thing is starting to piss me off.”

The image disappeared, then reappeared. Sheppard made a move to throw the device, but Rodney grabbed it out of his hand. Purely for safety’s sake. While he had it, he took a closer look at the image. His jaw dropped.

“Is that...? Are you...?”

Sheppard snatched the device back. “We never. Speak of it. Again.”

The image disappeared, then reappeared. John snarled in frustration.

“Maybe it knows you’re lying,” Rodney suggested.

“What? How would it know I’m lying?” Sheppard demanded.

“I don’t know, how would it know you wanted to put ‘fuck Rodney’ on your to-do list?” Rodney asked.

“Well, I certainly don’t want it on there anymore, can’t it sense _that_?” Sheppard demanded angrily.

“Look, I came here, solely out of the goodness of my heart, to help you out, I don’t need this abuse.”

“Well, you’re not the one who had his mind read and stored on this stupid thing!”

“Yes, I did....”

Both men froze, staring at each other, and then Rodney dove for the device. Sheppard slipped off the other side of the bed and held it over his head.

“I wonder if someone with the gene _can_ make all the stored images appear?” he asked, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Rodney stood up and pulled his jacket back down. “Give me that,” he said firmly.

“Um, let me think. No.” Sheppard grinned evilly. “You wanted to know how it worked. Just consider this a learning experience.”

Rodney sighed. He guessed it wasn’t too bad, since he’d only imagined punching the Major, and not fucking him. Sheppard stared at the device, a frown of concentration on his face. The hologram appeared, cycling through each stored image.

“Who’s that?”

“Carson’s mother,” Rodney answered reluctantly.

“Euww. Wait, you.... Did you just punch me?”

“Look, I was annoyed.”

“You _punched_ me!”

“Well, at least I didn’t imagine...having sex with you!”

“Why not?”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I’m not a masochist?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, for god’s.... Look, do you want to get your image off there, or not?”

“Yes, of course I do! What do you suggest?” Sheppard hissed. “I tried thinking it done, I tried thinking that I wished I’d never thought it in the first place, what’s left to think? I don’t supposed you have any brilliant suggestions?”

Rodney fidgeted. “Um, no, sorry, only the one.”

“The one where I _complete_ my to-do list,” Sheppard said slowly. “Are you suggesting that we....” He gestured between them. “...have sex?”

“You suggested it. I’m suggesting that actually _doing_ the items on your to-do list is the only way to get them _off_ your to-do list.”

“Offering to take one for the team, McKay?”

“You know what, never mind.” He held his hand out, wiggling his fingers imperiously. “Just give me the device and I’ll keep working on it.”

Sheppard glared at his hand, but ignored the rest of his demand. “That’s ridiculous. If it’s going to recognize that I’ve...completed my to-do list, why wouldn’t it recognize the fact that I want to _revise_ my to-do list?”

“I don’t know, Major,” Rodney sighed. “Look, just...why don’t you try resetting it?”

“You mean, just clear it? Empty the memory?”

“Precisely. Ask for a clean slate or something.”

Sheppard concentrated, and the cycling images disappeared.

“It worked!”

“So it seems. You might want to make sure, though....”

Sheppard stared at the device, and nothing happened. He grinned happily. The device shut down and he tossed it to Rodney.

“Be careful what you think around that thing,” he warned, sounding a little sheepish now that the crisis had been averted.

Rodney was suddenly very tired. “Now that we know what it does, I think I’ll just label it and put it in storage.”

“Good idea.”

“Yeah.” Rodney turned to leave. Fingers hovering over the door panel, he looked back over his shoulder at Sheppard. “Just so you know, I wouldn’t have been taking one for the team.” He turned away before he had to see the expression on Sheppard’s face. “If you decide you do want to...talk about it outside this room, you know where to find me. For another week, anyway.” Rodney left without giving him a chance to reply.

*~*~*

  
Three days later John showed up at McKay’s lab. McKay was bent over his workspace, back to the doorway, studying something John couldn’t see.

“Want me to touch anything?” John asked helpfully, if a bit nervously.

McKay twirled around and nearly fell off his stool as he bobbled a silver square-shaped box. John reached out and grabbed McKay’s shoulder to steady him. When he’d recovered his balance, he carefully set the box down and glared at John. “Don’t do that. Do you have any idea what could have happened if I’d dropped that?”

John felt his eyes grow wide. He dropped his hand from McKay’s shoulder. “Sorry, no, what?”

“Yes, well, I don’t actually know either.” McKay sounded very annoyed about that. “You might have caused me to break what turns out to be our only way home from Atlantis, or it could have been filled with the Ancients’ equivalent of marbles.”

John couldn’t completely hide his smile. “Marbles?” He looked around the lab. “So, still tinkering?”

McKay’s glare intensified. “I don’t _tinker_ , Major, thank you very much. I’m a brilliant scientist, possibly _the_ most brilliant scientist in Antarctica, or anywhere, for that matter, and it’s my job to make sure that we stay alive wh—.”

“Hungry?” John interrupted.

McKay stared at him in disbelief. “Excuse me?” he sputtered.

“Are you hungry?” John enunciated. When McKay didn’t answer he continued, “I thought we could get something to eat. Maybe...talk.”

“Eat?” McKay looked confused.

“Yes,” John drawled. “You do _do_ that, right?”

“Of course I eat, Maj—.”

“John.” He’d decided that the best course of action was to keep McKay off balance.

“What?” McKay’s brow furrowed in a manner that made John want to smooth his thumb over it.

“Call me John.” He leaned his hip against the workbench.

“John?” McKay sounded suspicious, but John just nodded. “Well, all right. And you can call me Rodney.”

“Great! Rodney,” he tried it out. It wasn’t the first time over the last three days he’d said it, but it was the first time he didn’t have his hand on his dick. He wondered what McKay’s reaction would be if he knew that, and the thought brought a slight flush to his skin. “So! Food. Let’s go.”

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest. “I never agreed to go, Maj—, John,” he amended at John’s look.

“You’re going to make me eat all alone?” John asked, wide-eyed.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you can manage.”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun when you have someone to...talk...with,” John told him, running his thumb along a scratch in the table.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, John, but I’m very bus—.” Rodney cut himself off and John looked up at him from beneath his lashes. “You, um, talk?” Rodney was staring at him intently, as if looking for the answer.

“Two is always better than one for...talking,” John said, then pushed away from the bench. “Come on.”

Rodney looked around the lab at the other scientists who were paying them no attention. “I, um, guess I could eat,” he said, sliding off the stool. “I heard they’re serving chicken surprise today.” Rodney brushed his hands together in a nervous gesture, and then turned and strode from the lab.

“Cool,” John said as he followed Rodney.

Seated across from Rodney in the cafeteria, John said, “So, tell me something about Rodney McKay.”

Rodney snorted as he stirred the mashed potatoes as if checking to make sure they were really potatoes. “As intriguing a topic as that is, I’m sure you’re not really interested in hearing about me.”

“Wrong,” John said as he buttered his roll. “How’d you end up here?” He indicated the outpost with a lift of his shoulders.

“Ever been to Siberia, Major?” Rodney asked as if that answered the question.

John grinned. “No.”

“Well, let me assure you, it’s just as cold and boring as you might think,” Rodney said around a mouthful of roast chicken.

“And you thought Antarctica would be better?”

“It may be cold, but it’s certainly not boring. There is so much to _discover_ here! It’s amazing what the Ancients were able to accomplish. We’ve found some absolutely wondrous artifacts. Considering the items they left behind, I can hardly imagine what we might find in Atlantis!” Rodney ardently concluded.

Just as it had that night three days ago, the sight of an impassioned Rodney caused John to swell. “Is that why you’re going to Atlantis?” he asked.

“Of course!” Rodney’s eyes glittered. “It’s an amazing opportunity. I’d be a fool not to take advantage of it.”

“You think it’s going to be a cakewalk?” John asked worriedly, wondering if Rodney fully understood the dangers.

“Don’t be ridiculous! There’s an 89% chance we won’t find a working ZedPM on Atlantis and a 42.6% chance we’re all going to die. I’ve done the calculations, Major. I still think it’s worth it, however,” he added around a bite of fruit.

Outside the cafeteria, Rodney stalled. He still looked interested, unless that was wishful thinking on John’s part, but he also looked like he was afraid he might have misinterpreted John’s offer. John decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak.

He made sure no one else was near them in the hall, then asked, “You share your quarters?”

“No.”

He smiled in a manner that he hoped Rodney couldn’t misinterpret. “Good. This way?” He turned and started walking, then looked back over his shoulder. “Coming?”

“Oh, god, I certainly hope so,” he heard Rodney mutter, and couldn’t contain a grin of satisfaction. Rodney caught up to him and they walked the rest of the way to Rodney’s quarters in silence.

Inside the room, Rodney turned the lights on and closed the door. “It’s, um, kind of messy.” Rodney picked up a pair of underwear from the single chair the room held and scrunched them up in his hands. “I don’t usually have....”

“Rodney, it doesn’t matter, as long as we can find the bed.” John took a step towards him.

Rodney looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and he was breathing heavily. “Right.” He tossed the underwear behind him.

Unable to wait any longer, John slipped his hand behind Rodney’s neck and kissed him. He expected it to be tentative and uncertain, but Rodney was right there with him, and John wondered if Rodney had been thinking about this for the past three days as well. When they finally pulled back to breathe, Rodney’s lips were red and wet and swollen. John licked his own tender lips.

Rodney’s eyes locked on John’s tongue, and John thought his pupils dilated even further. “The bed’s right over there,” Rodney said eagerly.

John grinned. “We’ll get there,” he promised, “but first I’m going to kiss you again.”

“You’re trying to kill me are—, umph!”

The second kiss was just as deep and heated as the first, but included a lot more use of hands. Rodney had unzipped his jacket in the cafeteria, so John just slipped it off his shoulders and pushed it down his arms. Rodney wriggled until the jacket hit the floor, and then John slipped the fingers of one hand into Rodney’s hair, and the other toyed with the hem of his shirt.

Rodney’s hair was soft, the skin of his lower back smooth and warm. John slid his hand up, feeling the muscles of his back move as Rodney’s hands explored John, then around until his fingers brushed Rodney’s nipple. Rodney moaned into the kiss, which only made John want to touch him more.

John ran his lips over Rodney’s face and down his neck as he cupped Rodney’s ass and pulled him in close until their groins were pressed together. Rodney groaned against his ear, and the sound caused John’s hips to buck. John wanted to suck on the tender skin of Rodney’s neck, but knew it was dangerous to leave a mark where others could see.

“Maybe we should be naked for this,” Rodney suggested breathlessly.

“Good idea.”

In a chaotic flurry of clothes and hands, they stripped themselves and one another, and then fell onto the bed. They pushed and pulled at each other, rolling on the bed as hands and lips explored. Rodney was hard in all the right places, and he felt so good against John. He wanted this to last, wanted to do everything with Rodney, but he didn’t think it was possible to hold on long enough. He’d been thinking about it too much.

They’d ended up with Rodney on the bottom, John cradled between his legs as they rubbed against each other, his hands gripping Rodney’s shoulders, Rodney’s hands on his ass.

“I want to be inside you.” He grunted the admission as his cock slid against Rodney’s body. “I want to feel you around me when you come, but I don’t think I’m gonna be able to hang on long enough.”

Rodney bucked, groaning, his fingers digging into John’s flesh. “Oh, yeah, I want that, too,” he panted, “but I don’t think I’m going to last too much longer, either.”

“Maybe next time,” John rasped as he pushed once more against Rodney and exploded.

“Next time?” Rodney asked, then shuddered and came.

John’s limbs were still twitching as he rested, slumped against Rodney, face buried in Rodney’s neck. “This was a really good idea,” he whispered.

*~*~*

  
Rodney was just coming out of the chair room the next day when Dr. Weir hailed him. “Rodney!” she called. “I wanted to let you know the good news!”

Rodney stopped walking and looked up from the report he was reading. “Wait, Elizabeth, let me guess. They’ve approved my request to add another five hundred pounds of coffee to the food supplies?”

Elizabeth grinned. “No, sorry.”

“Darn. So, what’s the good news?”

“Major John Sheppard has agreed to join the expedition to Atlantis.” Elizabeth’s grin widened.

Rodney felt the warmth as his face flushed. “He has?” He managed to keep his voice from squeaking, though just barely.

“Yes. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yes, of course, but I, um, I thought he wasn’t interested.”

“I wasn’t certain myself, but if that’s the case, he must have changed his mind. He said it was an amazing opportunity, and he’d be a fool not to take advantage of it.”

“Did he?”

“Yes. I wanted to let you know because I knew you’d share my enthusiasm at his addition to the team.”

“You did?” Rodney felt faint.

“Yes. In addition to his military expertise, of course, we’re blessed to have someone with the Ancient gene accompanying us. He’ll come in quite handy when you need him to touch something.”

Rodney swallowed hard. “Yes, I’m sure he will.”

The End


End file.
